It Has To Be You
by RyeoRim411
Summary: Seorang namja manis yang terjebak pernikahan dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya, sedangkan namja yang dicintainya sedang berjuang meregang nyawa. YeWook or KyuWook? Oneshoot, DLDR !


Title: It Has To Be You

Rated: K+ , Mpreg

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Cho KyuHyun,

Lee Sungmin

Summary : Ryeowook seorang namja manis yang terjebak pernikahan dengan namja yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya, sedangkan sang kekasih sendiri sedang berjuang meregang nyawa. KyuWook or YeWook?

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, character, waktu dan tempat saya cuma pinjam. Tapi sejak di dalam kandungan Ryeowook sudah sah menjadi suami saya *digampar Ryeosomnia*

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ini fic oneshoot pertama saya, semoga bisa diterima oleh kalian semua ^^

Don't Like, Don't Read, RnR please :)

Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

"Chagi, waeyo?" tanya seorang namja gagah yang melihat aegya tersayangnya tersebut murung terus-menerus sambil sesekali mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Apa harus appa? Aku bisa membesarkan calon aegya-ku sendiri. Aku mohon batalkan pernikahan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya." rajuk namja manis tersebut pada appa-nya.

Hankyung yang tidak tahan akan rajukan dari aegya-nya tersebut menghela nafasnya panjang, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kendali sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Heenim, 'istrinya'. Bahkan kebahagiaan aegya-nya pun dikendalikan olehnya. Sebagai orang tua ia merasa gagal, namun ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Heenim adalah hal yang terbaik. Karena pada dasarnya Heenim sangat menyayangi Ryeowook walaupun ditunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Menangislah ..." ucapnya sambil menyandarkan kepala Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya, "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang, dan berjanjilah satu hal pada appa," Hankyung kembali menghela nafas. "Belajarlah menerima calon suami-mu, eomma tau apa yang terbaik untukmu." Airmata mengalir dari sepasang manik milik Hankyung, ia benar-benar merasa sebagai orang tua yang tidak berguna. Mereka berdua terisak dan dipenuhi oleh penyesalan di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ya! Kim Ryeowook, lihat dandananmu rusak, memalukan!" bentak seorang namja cantik yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan ruang mempelai 'wanita' tersebut.

"Mianhae eomma," isak Ryeowook kemudian melepaskan dekapan Hankyung padanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae? Kau pikir dengan permintaan maaf darimu akan mengembalikan semuanya?" teriaknya sambil menampar pipi kanan Ryeowook dengan keras.

"Aish kau ini benar benar ... cepat rapikan dandananmu, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai." lanjutnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan suami juga aegya-nya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun bersediakah anda menjadi suami dari Kim Ryeowook. Menjaganya, melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintainya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Ne aku bersedia," ucap namja tampan tersebut mantap dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Dan kau Kim Ryeowook bersediakah anda menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Menjaganya, melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintainya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?" ucap pendeta yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab ucapan pendeta tersebut, dia melirik kearah perutnya yang sudah agak membesar sambil beberapa kali mengelusnya.

"Ne aku bersedia," ucap Ryeowook dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Semua tamu yang hadir menganggap air mata yang keluar dari manik coklat Ryeowook tersebut adalah air mata kebahagian. "Mianhae Hyung".

.

Di hotel yang terbilang sangat mewah tersebut sedang berlangsung resepsi pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Cho Ryeowook. Semua tamu undangan berjalan ke arah mereka dan mengucapkan selamat. Kyuhyun dan henti –hentinya mengumbar senyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua orang yang hadir di sana.

.

.

.

Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih tipis kebesaran sehingga memamerkan bahunya yang mulus, celana selutut dan handuk yang di gunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di ranjang tersebut.

Ryeowook yang merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan terbangun pun memilih untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut yang terdapat di lemari lalu berjalan ke arah luar, ruang tamu. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu tersebut dan membungkus tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut bermotif Winnie The Pooh, cartoon favoritnya. Namun sebelum tertidur, Ryeowook mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Bogoshippo hyung... Jeongmal bogoshippo," airmata mengalir dari manik coklat miliknya. "Jumuseyo Jongwoon hyung, jaljjayo. Saranghae ..." lanjutnya kemudian bibir mungil miliknya mengecup foto tersebut beberapa kali hingga dirinya terlelap.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 bulan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyandang status sebagai suami istri, namun kehidupan mereka seolah tak saling mengenal. Kyuhyun terus saja menjauh dari Ryeowook, berangkat pagi buta dan pulang larut malam. Tak jarang saat hendak mencuci pakaian suaminya tersebut, Ryeowook mendapati tanda yang terdapat di leher bajunya yang pasti kalian tau apa maksudnya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan dengan yeoja yang berganti-ganti pula, seringkali namja tampan tersebut mencaci dirinya dan menampar Ryeowook yang berbaik hati hendak mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Sungguh Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, yang ada di pikirannya hanya melahirkan aegya-nya dengan selamat dan bercerai dari Kyuhyun agar dirinya bisa kembali mencari namja yang ia cintai. Namja yang telah menanamkan benih cinta mereka di dalam tubuh mungilnya ini. Dan tentu saja ia sadar bahwa kehamilannya yang sudah berusia kurang lebih 7 bulan tersebut benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian dan perlindungan ekstra.

.

.

.

~niga animyeon andwae

~neo eobsin nan andwae

~na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

~na apado joha

Sebuah lagu mengalun dari benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang milik Ryeowook menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk, Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk memandang foto Jongwoon hyung-nya tersebut dengan sigap meraih ponselnya kemudian menjawab panggilannya.

"Yoboseyo ..."

" ... "

"Nae, Kim Ryeowook imnida"

" ... "

"Jinjja? Kalian menemukannya? Gomawo jeongmal gomawo, baik aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa Ryeowook mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, kemudian mengemudikan mobil tersebut ke tempat yang ia tuju. Airmata kini membasahi kedua pipinya, bukan ... ini bukan airmata kesedihan yang ia keluarkan seperti biasanya. Ini airmata kebahagiaan, penantiannya selama ini terjawab sudah. Kim Jongwoon, appa dari calon aegya yang tengah dikandungnya kini telah di temukan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggir ranjang tempat Jongwoon tertidur saat ini. "Hyung ... " panggilnya lirih. Telunjuknya beralih menyusuri wajah namja yang ia cintai. Mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidungnya yang mancung, hingga ke bibir pucatnya, kini telunjuk tersebut tengah bermain-main di pipi yang masih terlihat chubby itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga namja tersebut dan airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya lalu terjatuh di pipi namja yang dibisikinya tadi kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jongwoon yang tertidur selama berpuluh-puluh hari, mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan. "Cepatlah sadar hyung, kau ingin melihat aegya kita lahirkan?" masih bermonolog ria, sambil menyeka airmata yang entah sudah beberapa kali lolos dari manik coklatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Ryeowook, pulang sekarang juga denganku!" teriak Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di rumah sakit ini. Ryeowook yang berusaha membangunkan Jongwoon dengan cara menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka tersentak. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyeret Ryeowook pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja kini tengah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang beriris hitam berusaha menstabilkan jumlah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam manik indahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun terus menarik Ryeowook walaupun mereka sudah sampai di dalam rumah. Ia menyeret Ryeowook ke kamar mereka dan membanting Ryeowook ke kasur. Ryeowook tidak melawan, walaupun sudah beberapa kali dicaci juga dimarahi namun dia baru pertama kali melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun yang memuncak seperti ini. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah ketakutan setengah mati tapi dia tetap berusaha setenang mungkin. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidak melawan, demi keselamatan dirinya juga aegya-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

" ... "

"Jawab pertanyaannku."

" ... "

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Ryeowook, sehingga meninggalkan tanda memerah di pipi tirus tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja sialan itu?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Nama-nya Kim Jongwoon, bukan namja sialan." ucap Ryeowook sarkatis sambil mengelus pipinya berusaha mengurangi rasa perih dari tamparan yang didapatnya tadi.

"Aish ... Terserah!"

"Cukup, aku ingin keluar. Kita bercerai." ujar Ryeowook polos sambil berusaha berdiri dan mengelus perutnya.

Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan kembali menyeret Ryeowook ke atas kasur dan membantingnya. Kyuhyun menarik bed cover lalu di gunakan bed cover tersebut untuk mengikat tangan Ryeowook di besi ranjang mereka agar Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi ke mana-mana.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana dengan keadaan seperti ini" ucap Kyu dengan nada mengejek sambil membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook dengan susah payah berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Kyu menjilati setiap jari yang ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi Ryeowook tadi, "Manis ... Kau sungguh manis Ryeowook-ah, sungguh aku tak ingin menyiksamu seperti ini tapi kau membuatku gila." ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, kemudian menghela nafasnya sejenak.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau perhatian sekali dengan Ryeowook?" ujar Jongwoon sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Tentu saja aku perhatian dengannya. Dia kan temanku sejak kecil," sahut Kyu. Senyum Jongwoon merekah saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ... Aku rasa aku mempunyai perasaan lebih kepadanya." lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang, berjalan santai. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, senyum yang sedari tadi terkembang di wajah Jongwoon menguap.

"Perasaan yang bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Jongwoon bingung, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Berharap bahwa tebakannya salah.

"Aku rasa, aku mencintainya." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Dan aku harap dia bisa menerimaku."

Tiba-tiba Jongwoon berhenti, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kau ... Kau mencintai Ryeowook?" pekik Jongwoon tertahan akibat tangan Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu membekap mulutnya. Sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Stt ... Jangan keras-keras, jangan sampai ada yang tau."

"Tapi kau dan Ryeowook kan bersahabat, akan lebih sulit jika kalian menjalin hubungan nanti." Mendengar pernyataan babo dari Jongwoon membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dan diikuti oleh Jongwoon, yang meninggalkan beribu tanda tanya di kepala besarnya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka menyergap dirinya. Perasaan dimana Ryeowook-nya yang suatu saat nanti bisa saja akan direbut oleh namja yang mengatasnamakan sahabat masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau menolakku dan lebih memilih bersama Jongwoon, kau tau perasaanku saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau mengandung aegya-nya? Yap karena itu aku menjebak Jongwoon, aku yang menaruh obat tidur dalam minumannya. Dan tentu saja atas suruhanku Minnie mengambil selca dirinya dengan kekasihmu Jongwoon di sebuah kamar hotel."

.

.

.

"Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae aku mencintai Jongwoon hyung." ucap Wookie tertunduk sambil meremas seragam sekolahnya, takut. Takut jika Kyuhyun marah akan penolakan Ryeowook pada dirinya."

"Gwaenchana Wookie-ah, selama janur kuning belum melengkung kau masih milik kedua orang tuamu. Dan saat itu juga aku akan membuat dirimu mencintaiku." ucap Kyuhyun mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan, ia menjadi tidak tega saat harus mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Jongwoon akan menikah setelah pengumuman kelulusan di sekolahnya. Disebabkan oleh calon aegya yang baru berusia dua minggu di dalam dirinya, menyebabkan dirinya dan Jongwoon harus menikah secepatnya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sudah kau beritahu chagi?" tanya Jongwoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Ryeowook, sembari memeluk bahu namja mungil tersebut erat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Beritahu apa?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Kau belum tahu?"

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon dengan mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya, ck" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

"Uri Ryeowook mengandung aegya-ku, setelah kelulusan kita akan menikah." sahut Jongwoon cepat dan memperlihatkan senyum yang lebar hingga mampu membuat kedua mata sipitnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbelalak saat mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun, tak percaya bahwa sahabatnya dari kecil mampu melakukan hal sekeji itu. "Gotcha! Aku yang mengirimkan selca-selca tersebut kerumahmu, dan lagi-lagi sesuai tebakanku, hubungan kalian merenggang." Kyuhyun kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook sambil menjilati ujung bibirnya seduktif.

.

.

.

.

"Ini apa?" bentak Ryeowook saat memasuki apartement Jongwoon dan melihat si pemilik apartement sedang menikmati sarapannya. Ia melemparkan amplop coklat ke arah Jongwoon dengan kasar.

"Ya! Chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongwoon yang berhenti menyesap kopinya saat melihat Ryeowook-nya marah dan sambil meraih amplop coklat yang dilemparkan oleh tunangannya tersebut, namun belum dibukanya.

"Bukalah ... Kau akan tau."

Jongwoon menuruti perintah Ryeowook untuk membuka amplop coklat tersebut, kedua manik sipitnya sukses terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Dan aku kemari, bermaksud mengembalikan ini." Ryeowook melepas cincin yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu bertengger di jari manisnya, "Gomawo untuk semuanya hyung." lanjut Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan apartement Jongwoon, dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan si pemilik apartement hanya mampu terdiam, mencoba mencerna hal yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongwoon yang akan menjelaskan semuanya membujuk kemudian mengajak Minnie untuk menemui dirimu dan memberikan penjelasan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bersalah namun ..." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, nafasnya memburu dengan ekspresi wajahnya datar. "Duar!" Kyuhyun membuat suatu gerakan kecil dengan tangannya, "Kecelakaan pun terjadi, hahahahaha." tawanya meledak seketika.

"Poor Minnie," terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya namun sejurus kemudian seringaian muncul dari wajah tampannya. "Entah dia yang terlalu polos atau bodoh hanya dengan sedikit rayuan dengan mudahnya aku mendapatkan informasi tentang apa yang ia dan Jongwoon lakukan. Jadi aku bisa dengan mudah merencanakan kecelakaan tersebut."

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana chagiya~" tanya Kyu manja pada seorang namja diseberang sana melalui ponselnya.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Seoul Kyu, bersama Jongwoon hyung. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ryeowook."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan mengkhianatiku?" tanya Kyu penuh selidik.

"Tenang Kyu, aku tidak akan membawa namamu dalam masalah ini." ucap namja berwajah aegyo tersebut sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang ia tujukan untuk orang yang ia cintai.

"Ngh ... Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di Seoul. Aku ada urusan mendadak chagi. Annyeong~"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun memutuskan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. "Semoga saja jalan yang kau ambil benar Minnie," batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dan kini hanya ada kita berdua, dengan alasan aegya yang tengah kau kandung tersebut aku membujuk Heenim eomma agar merestui pernikahan kita. Hah tidak percuma aku memiliki IQ tinggi." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. Kemudian meremas pelan kandungan Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa meringis mendapat perlakuan tersebut. "Walaupun kita menikah, aku tetap tidak mencintaimu Kyu. Aku hanya mencintai Jongwoon hyung." lirih Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut mendelik geram.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat Ryeowook menangis karena kehilangan Jongwoon hyung-nya. Hati sakit saat melihat Ryeowook menangis seperti itu, namun ternyata keegoisan mengalahkan segalanya. Terutama rasa cintanya pada Ryeowook, ya dia sangat terobsesi terhadap namja mungil tersebut. Dia melakukan berbagai cara agar Ryeowook menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk bertemu disini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Silahkan duduk," Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya, untuk mempersilahkan sang 'calon mertua' duduk.

"Gomawo," Heenim tersenyum akan perlakuan sopan Kyuhyun terhadapnya, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku bersedia menjadi appa dari aegya yang dikandung Ryeowook." ucapnya sarkatik kemudian tersenyum, menyembunyikan seringaian yang tampak di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Terserah, bukankah lebih bagus karena Jongwoon sudah ditemukan, biarkan dia mengetahui bahwa kita sudah menikah dan saat ini juga aku akan menjadikan dirimu milikku seutuhnya." ucapnya sambil menciumi leher mulus Ryeowook, "Cukup lama aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu baby Wook" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo ..."

" ... "

"Nae, Kim Ryeowook imnida"

" ... "

"Jinjja? Kalian menemukannya? Gomawo jeongmal gomawo, baik aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa Ryeowook mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, kemudian mengemudikan mobil tersebut ke tempat yang ia tuju. Kyuhyun yang pulang lebih awal dari kantor. membatalkan dirinya untuk masuk kerumah saat dilihat namja yang menjadi istrinya tersebut mengendarai mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera dilajukan mobilnya mengikuti Ryeowook. Berusaha menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan.

'Ini alasanmu pergi tergesa-gesa seperti itu' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris. Mendapati namja yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya selama 5 bulan tersebut masih mencintai kekasihnya. Tak tahan melihat namja mungil tersebut, dia segera nenyeret Ryeowook keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Entah senyuman tersebut terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Ryeowook, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit lalu menanggalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan satu persatu hingga half naked. Mencoba menggoda Ryeowook namun Ryeowook memilih membuang wajahnya, tidak peduli. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh sang 'istri' mencengkram erat tangan Ryeowook yang masih terikat.

Ryeowook terisak, menahan airmata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar isakan Ryeowook, dengan posesif Kyuhyun menangkup serta menciumi wajah Ryeowook, tangannya kini beralih pada pakaian yang dikenakan namja bersurai coklat tersebut, saat hendak menanggalkan pakaian yang Ryeowook kenakan. Ia mengurungkan aktifitasnya, tangannya kini beralih pada perut besar Ryeowook. "Bayi ini ... " ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebaiknya dilenyapkan saja," lanjutnya sambil menekan-nekan kasar perut Ryeowook, namja mungil tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Namun, sebuah tangan mungil yang Kyuhyun sudah hafal siapa pemiliknya, mengunci gerakannya yang berniat untuk melenyapkan bayi yang ada di kandungan Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau ditangkap karena telah terbukti melakukan kejahatan, penipuan, penyiksaan, perencanaan pembunuhan yang mengakibatkan seseorang tewas di dalamnya." ucap salah satu dari tiga orang polisi yang berada di belakang namja bersurai hitam tersebut. Kini polisi itu memborgol tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Jongwoon.

"Aku ... Aku tidak bersalah, kau salah menangkap orang pak polisi! Aku tidak bersalah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba berontak.

"Kau bisa memanggil pengacara untuk membuktikan jika dirimu tidak bersalah, masuk." bentak salah satu seorang polisi kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam mobil polisi tersebut kemudian mereka membawanya ke kepolisian untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya, mulutnya menganga lebar, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Jongwoon sadar dan Kyuhyun ditangkap apa ini mimpi? Rasa sakit menjalar di kepalanya saat ini, dan ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon dokter, apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan aegya-ku terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

"Chagi ..." panggil namja bersurai hitam tersebut lirih sambil mengelus surai coklat milik namja manis yang masih tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

"Bangun chagi ... Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan aegya kita?" Jongwoon menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Dia seorang namja. Cantik seperti dirimu dan tampan seperti diriku, surainya berwarna hitam kelam, dia mewarisi bibirmu yang mungil, juga hidungmu yang mancung. Matanya sipit, irisnya berwarna hitam err aku beruntung dia mewarisi mataku, bukan kepalaku yang besar ini, kkk~" dia terkekeh kecil kemudian tersenyum sambil menerawang saat menjelaskan fisik aegya-nya yang lahir sebelum waktunya tersebut. Ryeowook terpaksa harus melahirkan lebih cepat dari waktunya, karena air ketubannya yang sudah pecah. Saat di ruang operasi, namja mungil tersebut masih sempat memohon kepada dokter untuk menyelamatkan aegya-nya terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian dirinya pingsan. Beruntung dokter bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua walaupun kini Ryeowook masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Saranghae ..." bisik Jongwoon perlahan di telinga Ryeowook kemudian mengecup pelan keningnya, "Neomu neomu saranghae ... " kemudian turun ke hidungnya yang mancung sambil menahan isak tangis, "Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Kim Ryeowook ... " kecupannya kini beralih ke bibir mungil yang berwarna pink kemerahan menjadi pucat.

Tes ...

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, airmata kini perlahan mengalir di pipi chubby-nya. Melihat malaikat kecilnya terbaring tak berdaya, berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan yang tak lebih mungil darinya. Dia menangis, bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia menangis hebat. Kemudian namja tersebut tertidur saking lelahnya menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Engh ... " Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil milik malaikatnya. Menandakan bahwa dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengimbangi jumlah cahaya yang masuk menerpa manik coklatnya.

Ia tersenyum karena saat terbangun orang yang pertama kali dilihat olehnya adalah kekasih tercintanya, yang tertidur pasti karena kelelahan setelah menjaga dirinya. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh namja beriris hitam tersebut, seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak menyusuri perutnya, "hiks nae aegya" isaknya. Yang mau tak mau membangunkan namja yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Chagi ... Kau bangun," pekik Jongwoon senang, namun raut wajahnya yang ceria seketika berubah menjadi muram. "Kenapa menangis?" ucapnya sambil menyeka airmata yang tanpa ijin lolos dari kedua manik milik Ryeowook.

"Aku ... Aegya kita ... Hyung, mianhae hiks mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, aku-"

chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir pucat namja mungil tersebut, membuat dirinya tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. "Uljimma ... Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ucap Jongwoon penuh misteri, ia mengambil kursi roda yang berada di sudut kamar tempat Ryeowook dirawat, dengan sigap ia menggendong Ryeowook dengan bridal style, mendudukannya di kursi roda tersebut. Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu sangat rentan untuk mengajaknya keluar kamar dengan berjalan kaki. Infus yang terpasang di tiang pun ia lepas lalu digantungkan kembali di tiang yang ada di kursi roda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ruang Incubator~

"Cantik, seperti dirimu" bisik Jongwoon tepat di telinga Ryeowook, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku ingin menggendongnya," rajuk Ryeowook sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya, biasanya Jongwoon akan melunak jika mendapat puppy eyes attack seperti saat ini. "Jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu," ucap Jongwoon sambil berpura-pura tidak melihat Ryeowook. Namja mungil tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di depan jendela yang membatasi antara dirinya juga aegya-nya tersebut. Telunjuknya membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil sambil sesekali menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sana, seakan ingin memecahkan kaca yang ada di ruang incubator itu. Yesung yang tidak tega melihat hal itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ryeowook, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya, "Kau boleh menggendongnya, jika sudah sembuh. Arra?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, ya dia tau bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya pulih pasca operasi. Setidaknya ia dapat melihat aegya-nya walaupun dalam ruangan yang terpisah. Ryeowook menatap sosok malaikat kecilnya yang kini sedang terlelap di dalam box bayi. Saat dirinya melihat Jongwoon juga malaikat kecil itu, saat itu juga ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya begitu banyak keajaiban.

Jongwoon tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang mau menurutinya, "Dan setelah itu, kita akan menikah. Would you marry me?" bisiknya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Ryeowook tertegun, "I do, I do hyung." ucapnya mantap. Lalu menangis bahagia, dia tau Tuhan menyayanginya. Ia tidak akan meminta lebih, hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintai, Jongwoon dan aegya-nya sudah cukup.

"Saranghae hyung." Ryeowook mengecup singkat bibir Jongwoon, lalu tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae Kim Ryeowook." Jongwoon menarik pucuk kepala Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar kata-kata cinta dariku setiap harinya." Ryeowook mengangguk membalas ucapan Jongwoon. Lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun tersebut melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian menyelipkan cincin yang ada di dalam kotak kecil yang dikeluarkannya tadi ke jari manis Ryeowook, begitupun dengan Ryeowook ia juga melakukan hal yang sama di jari manis Jongwoon.

na dasi sarado

myeot beoneul taeeonado

harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na

naega jikyeojul saram

naega saranghal saram nan

geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka

neo hanaman saranghanikka

.

.

~END~

kyakyakya saya balik lagi setelah beberapa lama menghilang #plak bukannya nyelesaiin MBIG malah buat yang lain._.v entahlah ff ini saya buat karena denger lagunya Yesung appa ~~ mumpung ada inspirasi saya buat dulu daripada meluap~

Maaf kalo kalo ff ini kurang memuaskan seperti ff saya yang sebelumnya._. dan yang menunggu MBIG sabar ya~ *ketawa nista bareng Kyu* #taboked padahal gak ada yang nunggu itu ff T^T

Oh iya, SS4INA confirmed, chukkae untuk yang nonton, dan yang gak bisa nonton nasibnya sama seperti saya :( Tapi jangan berkecil hati, semoga kita bisa bertemu mereka di SS5, SS6,SS7, SS8 dst amin O:)

At least, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

Gomawo ^^


End file.
